extinctioncorearkfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyverns
'Wyverns : Vanilla' Wyverns come in four different different types on Extinc $.jpg|From Left to Right: Poison Wyvern, Lighting Wyvern, Fire Wyvern. ItDEaTv.jpg|An Ice Wyvern. tion Core: Poison, Lighting, Fire, and Ice. They are Extinction Core's main flyers, as they can deal a lot of damage and can fly very quickly. Each Wyvern has a breath attack that matches it's element: *'Poison = '''Long Ranged Poison Fireball. Creates a ball of poisonous gas that damages enemies as long as they are in it. Be careful! You can kill yourself using it's breath attack. Wear a gas mask to protect yourself. *'Lighting = Long Ranged Lighting Beam. Deals a small amount of torpor and may slow enemies down. *'Fire = '''Long Ranged Fire Flames. Deals Burn over Time damage. *'Ice = '''Long Ranged Ice Flames. Slows enemies down. In order to tame one of these flyers, you will have to find a nest in the wild and hatch it. On the Ragnarok map, their nests can be found in the Wyvern trench in the Highlands, and in the Wyvern Cave in the Southwest Area. Their eggs can also be found outside of the normal areas, dropped by Wyverns that are flying alone in the wild. '''Vanilla Wyverns can also be bred. 'Wyverns : Alpha' 20181123204001_1.jpg|A Female Alpha Poison Wyvern. 20181123203949_1.jpg|A Male Alpha Lighting Wyvern. 20181123203933_1.jpg|A Male Alpha Fire Wyvern. 20181123204013_1.jpg|A Male Alpha Ice Wyvern. For each kind of wyvern, there is an Alpha version that is larger, stronger, faster, and has significantly more health, stamina, and damage points. It's pretty much a normal wyvern on steroids. Each wyvern's breath attack matches that of their normal vanilla counterpart, with the exception of the Alpha Poison Wyvern. The Alpha Poison wyvern shoots out three poison balls instead of one. Alpha Poison Wyverns can be found where normal Vanilla Wyverns spawn, except their nests are Red. Sometimes, if you are playing on a map like Ragnarok, normal nests can spawn on top of the red ones. The Alpha Eggs may spawn on top of normal wyvern eggs in this case. Their eggs can also be found outside of the normal areas, dropped by Wyverns that are flying alone in the wild. Alpha Wyverns cannot breed. Alpha Wyvern Eggs are larger, and glow like they're glowing in the dark. Hatch them like you would hatch a normal Wyvern egg. After you hatch it, make sure to aim for an Alpha Wyvern Saddle. You need a saddle to ride them (but you don't need one for Vanilla Wyverns or Scourge Wyverns.) 'Wyverns : Scourge' In addition to Vanilla and Alpha Wyverns, there are three types of Scourge Wyverns. They are the same as their vanilla counterparts, it's just that they are wearing a skin. They are about as strong as normal vanilla wyverns, but they come in higher levels (usually above max server dino level) and therefore have higher stats. Unlike the other types of Wyverns, these can only be tamed by knocking them out, and taming them with Wyvern Milk. This can be done with Metal Tranq Arrows and a compound bow, a dino that deals torpor, or normal tranquilizers. Feel free to build a metal or stone trap to drag them into for KO. Killing one of these may drop a costume for your wyvern that matches the type of scourge you killed. Both Vanilla and Alpha wyverns can equip these Zombie Wyvern costumes. 'Raising / Hatching Wyvern Eggs' Wyvern eggs of all types should be able to be hatched using Torches, Forges, Campfires, or Air Conditioners. *If you are running the S+ mod alongside Extinction Core, two S+ Air Conditioners should hatch the eggs. If not, add an extra S+ Air Conditioner or two. Once the baby is hatched, it will only eat Wyvern Milk until it is fully mature. To get Wyvern Milk on Extinction Core, kill wyverns of any type or kind. WARNING: When Raising Alpha Wyverns, they only eat Pure Wyvern Milk until they are fully mature. Pure Wyvern Milk is crafted in the Extinction Core Workbench after you kill a Alpha Wyvern of any type or level to earn the Tekgram. Category:Extinction Core Creatures Category:Wyverns